If the Wind Blows the Gap Widens
by BoomTheory
Summary: Did you say something?" She was looking at him now. "...No." Inwardly, he regretted not having a better answer. SasuTen Completely AU


**Boom:** I had to get this out before I became constipated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto nor the characters involved in this story. This plot-line is even questionable.

---

_Do I seriously look _that _unfriendly? _Sasuke eyed yet another girl who skirted the empty desks around him and opted, instead, to squeeze into a rather inconvenient one in the corner. The scowl on his face – already quite evident from the crappy morning – managed to deepen, which did not go unnoticed by nearby students who instinctively slid their desks away from the immediate danger. Despite their rather crude arrangement, the students still managed to cleverly assemble themselves in such a way that there was a perfect circle of empty desks towards the back of the room. One Uchiha Sasuke made up the centerpiece of the impromptu display of elliptical decorum.

He propped his elbows on his desk and rested his lips against his interlaced fingers. His gaze flickered towards the clock above the chalkboard. There was only one minute left before passing period was over. So…

_Where the hell's the teacher? _Sasuke would prefer that his classes start quickly and end quickly. Throughout the entire day, he had silently prayed that, at the very least, his last class would bypass painlessly. It was a reasonable plea. After all, statistically (though Sasuke never did trust statistics in the first place), if six out of his seven classes drove him up the fucking wall, the _seventh _one can not possibly produce the same effect, right? Right. Because that would not be statistically possible. Statistically-speaking.

Sasuke exhaled loudly through his nostrils.

It was exactly three minutes after the passing period, and his supposed Biology teacher was still M.I.A. _I'll give this guy another five minutes, and then I'm getting my ass out of here. _He hunkered down and resolutely watched the clock tick by.

_One minute. _Most of the students in the class seemed pretty chummy with each other, judging by the decibel of chatter. Voices were loud and body language was very animated and comfortable. Everyone seemed determined to avoid eye-contact with him.

_Two minutes. _Though they were in his peripheral vision, a couple of girls were sneaking glances his way, speaking in hushed, conspiring voices. The blonde one whispered something to her friend, which caused the former to giggle and the latter to blush the shade of her hair.

_Three minutes. _It was the blonde kid that was leading source of the noise. He was creating quite a ruckus with the scruffy-looking kid. They both had odd little markings on their cheeks and would routinely interrupt a teacher with gaseous noises – from their mouths or otherwise. Sasuke knew this because they were in two of his other classes.

_Four minutes. _He noticed that he was not the only one who appeared stoic to the situation. There was another guy a couple of desks ahead of him, with long, dark hair, sitting still as a stone. Although his back was turned to him, he was pretty sure he had on the same scowl. The only difference was Sasuke didn't have some creepy guy with a bowl haircut screaming in his face.

_Four minutes and twenty seconds. _The noise level has not shifted at all. The two girls had gradually become braver and started to openly point at him and titter amongst themselves. One of the kids in the front took a glimpse through the translucent door window. Sasuke saw his eyes widen significantly.

"Someone's coming!"

There was a collective clamor of people scurrying back to their seats, desks and chairs scraping the floor, and short shrieks of laughter. Just as abruptly as the chaos began, it ended, and settled like a bated breath.

Everyone – Sasuke included (though not so obviously) – stared a little anxiously towards the door. A strange silhouette appeared at the window, and the knob turned.

_Four minutes and fifty seconds. _The door opened and a brunette girl stood at the threshold.

There was a nimble air about her person, a kind of evenness in both appearance and demeanor that only someone with an athletic background can embody. She stood confidently in the doorway in her unusual odango hairstyle, pink polo-shirt, dark green cargo pants, and black high-top basketball shoes. A white cell phone hung from her neck with a sporty lime-green neck strap. The cute little phone charms jangled softly when she shifted the weight from one foot to another.

_Gods_. Sasuke wanted to kick himself for gawking_. _

She cocked an eyebrow and stared at everyone. Everyone stared back. She adjusted the backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Chill, I'm not the teacher." She grins in a slight quirk. Her eyes give the room a quick sweep, assessing the available seats. Sasuke felt her gaze rest on him and averts his eyes downward. He only looks up again when he sees her moving his way. She saunters through the clutter of desks and doesn't stop till she's standing next to the desk in front of him.

She's looking at him. "This seat's not taken, right?"

His only response was a bare shake of his head. But the girl seemed satisfied with his answer, and offers another grin before dumping her backpack on the floor and plopping herself into the seat. She slumped contentedly in her desk, her whole body nonchalantly swung to the side, and her legs splayed boyishly out in front of her. Sasuke was suddenly struck with the fleeting image of a reclining cheetah.

The girl (he found himself wishing to know her name – _That's not normal_) absently observed the classroom, her eyes glancing at the clock every now and then. It was apparent she was not bothered by the odd vacancy of desks that surrounded him previously, or the absence of the teacher. She also completely disregarded (or was completely unaware of) the curious looks the other students were throwing at her. Eventually, the room resumes to its earlier volume and distraction.

Sasuke started when a short, loud digital sound chimed directly in front of him. The girl also visibly flinched, then looked appropriately embarrassed, especially when it was her own cell phone that tooted the girly melody. She looked down at her white mobile and slid it open with a soft '_clack_'. She stared at the LCD screen. After a moment she snorted softly as her mouth lifted into a secretive grin. It was evident that whatever she saw amused her. She relayed her amusement back to the sender after a few rapid clicks of the keypad with her thumb.

_Six minutes and some odd seconds. _

"Che." Sasuke scoffed quietly.

"Did you say something?" The girl was looking at him now.

_Yeah. What's your name?_ "…No." Inwardly, he regretted not having a better answer.

Though it did not come as a surprise, their teacher never showed up. What _did _come as a surprise was that the entire class stayed until the dismissal bell rung. Everything after that was nothing short of a wild stampede.

---

**Boom:** Go crazy with the reviews and criticisms! I love second opinions!


End file.
